


Distraction

by evilleaper



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilleaper/pseuds/evilleaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to get some work done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Not new, just new to AO3
> 
> Disclaimer: Sam and Al belong to Bellisario and Universal. They are not mine, mores the pity. Only borrowed for the purpose of entertainment. No money made. 
> 
> Warning: PWP
> 
> Thanks: To beta readers PJ and Carol for their time and patience.

Distract / des'trekt / 1. To draw away or divert the mind or attention. 2. To amuse; to distract by means directly or indirectly. 3. To disturb or trouble. - distraction, n. - distracted, adj. - distracting, adj. 

Webster's were really going to have to start including Albert Calavicci in their list of definitions I decided, simultaneously juggling the folder in my lap and lifting the offenders hand from my inner thigh. 

"Al, please." 

"What?"

"I'm trying to read," I grumble, failing badly in my attempt to sound patient. 

"So, read," Al returns, a glint in his eyes and his expression going from playful to downright challenging with the batting of his dark lashes. 

He's got to be kidding, I think. He has me so cramped up against the arm of the sofa that I can hardly move, let alone concentrate. But then again it's a pretty fair bet that allowing me to concentrate on my reading material isn't exactly what Al has in mind right now. 

I grit my teeth and smile. What else can I do? And Al smiles back, his grin growing sultry. Don't react, I remind myself; which believe me, when it comes to dealing with Al when he has obviously more physical activities in mind was a challenge in itself. 

"It's a little hard…" I tell him, crossing my legs and once more intercepting his wandering hand before he can actually make contact with his goal. 

"Only a little, Sam?" he inquires, one eyebrow arched suggestively toward his hairline and I know of all the explanations I could have given, my last was probably the least useful under the circumstances. "You know," he goes on, tugging gently at the folder obstructing his path. "If you put this down, I can help you with that." 

I groan and my face heats. I had walked right into that one. Set myself up to be caught by the undisputed master of sexual innuendo. I duck my head to avoid Al seeing me turn what I am quite sure he would liken to an attractive shade of red, annoyed by the change to our plans and feeling more frustrated than I wanted to let on, as I stare down at the document that for the last hour I have been trying to absorb without a great deal of success. 

"Come on kid, I know you want to," Al whispers, slinging an arm around my shoulders and pressing impossibly close. "Put this down and we can take care of both of us." 

Al's offer was very tempting, and was becoming increasingly more difficult to resist with him rubbing up against me while his free hand worked untold amounts of magic on the tense muscles on the back of my neck. There was one small problem though. One that couldn't be ignored no matter how much I might want to just throw responsibility out the window and let Al fuck me senseless on the small sofa we currently shared. 

It had been a tough week and tonight was meant to be just the two of us. No work, no talk of funding. We were going to put the rest of the world on hold for a few hours and just do what came naturally. It hadn't happened though. The folder Al and I were still playing tug of war with had arrived in this afternoon's mail along with news of an early morning visit from the Project's committee. The report contained within the folder provided new research that the committee wanted me to review and summarize for them when they arrived. So whether I was happy about the situation or not, I had no choice than to read it tonight so that I could be prepared for senator Weitzman and the others. 

I groan again, though I am sure Al would say it was more of a moan, rolling my shoulders to allow him better access to my neck. His hand feels wonderful and I can just bet he knows he's getting to me. His nimble fingers seem to know exactly where to add pressure and what areas to avoid and I can't help it, my mind begins to wander, imagining those same skilful fingers working their magic on other parts of my anatomy. 

My head turns seemingly of its own accord on my last thought and as expected, I encounter Al's freshly moistened lips mere centimetres from my own. I don't look at his eyes, apart from the fact that it's really hard to focus at this distance, I already know they are much darker than usual and full of unabashed need. I also know I have to stop this and get back to the report. It's not that easy with Al though, because refusing him anything was probably the most difficult of all the challenges I have faced since we became involved. I let the kiss he initiates to play out, telling myself as I accept his tongue between my parted lips that it can't do any harm to indulge a little. 

Of course, it's a mistake because as soon as I give an inch, Al wants to take a mile. Crushing me against the cushioned arm of the sofa and slowly fucking my mouth with his tongue until I have to uncross my legs or risk doing myself some serious injury. I feel the report start to rise, aided by my body's growing interest and then begin to slide off my knee.

"We can't." I pant, disengaging our mouths with a little less finesse than what I would like but rescuing the report just in time. 

"Sure we can, Sam. All you got to do is lay back and relax. I'll take care of the rest."

I shake my head no, careful to avoid looking directly at Al for too long. "Later." I promise, gently nudging him away so that I can readjust my seating and straighten the report.

"But it's not right," Al moans. "You've worked all week for these nozzles as it is, and now they want you to spend your nights doing their reading for them so that they can do what we should be."

The thought that senator Weitzman, or any of the others for that matter might be currently engaged in anything remotely similar to what Al was suggesting was just too bizarre to contemplate and conjured up images I really didn't want to think about. 

I pull a face. "That's absurd, Al. Our timing is a little off, that's all. Give me an hour, and then I promise, I'm all yours" 

"You're really going to do this aren't you? It doesn't matter how unreasonable it is, you're going to spend the rest of night reading their damn report?" 

If I didn't know it was simply sexual frustration that fuelled Al's words I would think he was actually angry. There wasn't any point though. Being angry I mean. Short of refusing the committee and then having to explain to them that my lover and I had already made plans for the evening and he wouldn't take no for answer there wasn't anything else I could do.

I take a deep breath. Patience, I remind myself, is a virtue. "Yes, Al I'm going to read the report." I explain calmly. "The committee has requested it and you and I both know that I don't have a lot of choice than to do as they say. I know it's unreasonable, but it's not going to take all night and…" I add, offering Al one of my best smiles. "… When I'm finished we can do whatever you like." 

I wait long enough for recognition of my words to add a glimmer of light to Al's dark eyes before I force myself to go back to the report. Knowing that if I gave him a little time to think about it, he would make certain he came up with something special for when we were finally able to indulge properly. 

Hint apparently taken, Al withdraws his hand and lays his head on my shoulder as soon as I make it obvious that I am engrossed in the report again, and for a few minutes I manage to read uninterrupted. But Al has never been one to allow responsibility, his or my own, to stand in the way of his needs and it's not long before I feel the collar on my shirt being loosened and his lips nuzzling the exposed skin at the base of my throat.

I try to keep reading, honestly I do, but what Al lacks in subtlety he certainly makes up for in persistence. The words on the page before me slowly begin to blur and I know that if I don't do something to stop him he is going to win this battle of wills. 

"The sooner I finish, the sooner we can turn in for the night." I say, keeping my voice as level as I can under the circumstances and my eyes firmly fixed on the report. Even if I can't find my place anymore it's a lot safer than looking at Al right now. 

I hear Al sigh, his breath warming the side of my neck where he'd been concentrating his efforts and then as I had hoped he releases my shirt collar and backs off. It's not far, just enough so that I can actually turn the next page on the report without elbowing him in the ribs. 

"Thanks." I say glancing sideways. 

Al doesn't look overly happy but he does nod, acknowledging my appreciation. "Sure, Sam, whatever you want." 

I watch out of the corner of my eye as Al then withdraws altogether, standing up and pausing briefly in front of the sofa before he saunters across the room to the stereo unit. 

"You don't mind if I play some music do you?" He inquires over his shoulder, now smiling as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. 

"Music is fine," I tell him, a little wary of his change intact. 

On one hand, I am very relieved that Al has given me some space but the tiny voice in the back of my head keeps reminding me that he doesn't usually give up when he wanted something. He was up to something, only I didn't know what it was just yet.

Time will tell, I decide as I go back to the report, and within minutes of my agreeing to Al's request the stereo comes to life and the sound of 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' fills the room. I close my eyes when Al begins to croon along, my concentration completely shot. I don't dare look up; I can imagine him gyrating his hips to the music, his hands moving over his body in a lewd invitation for me to join him.

God, this just wasn't going to work. I had hoped that I could appease some of Al's disappointment by reading the report here in his quarters but it was very clear that I had only made it easier for him to remind me of what we had planned for tonight. He wasn't going to take no for an answer, and even though my heart wasn't in it, I needed to put a stop to his antics once and for all. 

I sigh, and open my eyes, trying to find the courage I needed to look up again. I knew I was going to have to sooner or later anyway and odds were the longer I left it, the more likely Al was going to decide he was too sexy for his shirt, and then where would I be? There was no way in the world I was going to make it out of here if he started to strip. 

I swallow hard, steeling myself as I slowly lift my head. My assumptions regarding what Al might be up to are spot on and I all but moan aloud at the sight he makes. He has already pulled his shirttails from his pants and begun work on the buttons; one of his hands is raised to his chest, toying suggestively with the small nub over his heart. 

I try to appear unaffected and not react, but my mouth goes dry just watching Al's uninhibited display and I lick my lips before I realize what a mistake it is. 

Not one to let an opportunity to go by, Al's smile widens into a devilish grin and his eyes sparkle with boyish mischief. "So what do you think, Sam? Should I lose the shirt?" He inquires, slipping his hand inside the silken fabric to add a little extra emphasis to his exhibition. 

I feel my face begin to heat again, my jeans growing tighter by the second and I drop my gaze to the bound document on my lap purely out of self-preservation. Al has always been completely incorrigible when it came to teasing me but at this rate I was going to be very lucky to make it out of here at all tonight, let alone be able to escape long enough to finish my work.

The chorus of the song repeats as I concentrate on keeping a firm hold on my resolve and Al joins in, his question remaining unanswered for the moment, though I doubt he will let it go indefinitely. - The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt his feelings and I know he is not going to take my wanting to leave very well but if I didn't go now I wasn't going to finish the report. 

Desperate circumstances called for extreme measures. 

I look up as Al continues to sing along to the music, smiling at my animated lover as he adds more movement to his show, a show I might add that at any other time would be greatly appreciated and thoroughly enjoyed. For now though, I had to be very careful how I made my exit. Al stood, or should say danced between the doorway and me and one wrong move would mean the difference between success or having to explain my lack insight of the new research in the morning. 

Still smiling and under Al's close scrutiny, I close the folder containing the report and rise. "I like that shirt," I tell him, approaching slowly and watching Al as closely as he is watching me. "I like the way it feels." I add reaching out to him and running my free hand over the area concealing his, grasping the straying digits as they seek to further stimulate the nipple beneath the fine silk. 

Al's eyes darken as I add more pressure to the hold I have on his hand, his lips parting in preparation of another remark or perhaps given the combined stimulation, a moan, but I cover his mouth before either can escape, surprising him into silence. This was my problem I decided, I was letting him get to me and if I took a little control of the situation we could both get our needs met, we just needed to be patient.

I keep the kiss brief, not allowing myself to be caught up in the unique taste of Al's lips or the feel of his body slowly trying to meld itself to mine. He is grinning when I draw back and I find myself feeling very guilty about what I am about to do. I still have a hold on his hand and I release it so that I can stroke a safer region. "In fact…" I tell him as I smooth up and down his left arm. "I like this shirt so much I want you to keep it on until I get back." 

Al's smile fades as the penny drops and I step away, ready to make my escape.

"Until you get back, Sam? What you talking about? Where are you going?"

"Down to my office," I tell him, already edging towards the door. 

Clearly not impressed Al just glares at me. 

"I won't be long," I add, reaching my goal. 

I go then, my mind made up but I can still hear Al calling after to me, telling me I'm no fun even after I close the door to his quarters behind me. I keep myself going though, knowing that when I return I will make it up to him, that in a better state of mind I will make it up to both of us before the committee arrives in the morning.

\----*----

It's not late but the majority of Project's staff has either left for the weekend or gone into the Springs for a night on the town, and the ones that haven't, are nowhere to be seen as I make my way back down to my office. The phone on my desk is ringing when I reach my destination and it doesn't even occur to me not to answer it. It's Al of course.

"You didn't say how long you were going to be, Sam?" He wants to know, and just by the sound of his voice, I can clearly visualize his expression, he was sulking. 

"An hour, Al. I promise one hour and then we can do whatever you like." I explain as I settle behind my desk and spread the report out in front of me, wishing it hadn't come to this. 

There is a short pause after I answer Al and for a few seconds I simply hold the receiver to my ear waiting for his response. I half expect him to argue with me, to try and get me to shorten the time but he doesn't.

"You really mean that, Sam?" He finally says, his voice a little less sullen than before and I find myself smiling at how easy it is to raise Al's spirits. I'm probably going to regret my offer to do whatever he wants but I know little else will do at the moment.

"Scouts honour." I tell him as I hang up the phone. 

It's very quiet in my office, a little too quiet I think as I slowly work my way through another dozen or so pages of the report before the phone rings again. This time I think twice before answering it. It's highly unlikely to be anyone but Al, but if I don't answer I know he will come down to find out why I'm not picking up.

Reluctantly I do pick up the phone. It is Al, asking me if I wanted anything. Was I lonely, and did I want him to come down and keep me company while I worked? Well I had to give him an 'A' for effort, I think to myself as I listen to him make all manner of suggestions on how he could actually be useful if only I would let him help me out. Knowing Al as I do I can just imagine how he wants to help me out. Out of my jeans most likely. Not that I was completely opposed to the idea, just not yet. 

I tell Al thanks, but no thanks and after a few more attempts to coerce me into changing my mind he tells me he loves me and I go back to my reading. 

Time passes, I'm not sure how much but I am making pretty good progress right up until, you guessed it, the phone rings again. 

I groan. This was getting out of hand. I love Al dearly but he really is the most infuriating individual I know. How on earth did he expect me to do what I needed to if he kept interrupting me? I take a deep breath and pick up the receiver, determined to hold on to what remained of my patience. "Al, please…" I say to thin air. The distinctive sound of an open line the only response to my plea. 

For a few moments, I just listen to the crackle coming through the hand piece. I'm not sure if Al has hung up on me or not, or if I should call him back to see that he's okay. It's all a little strange and I depress the call button a couple of times to refresh the line, listening for anything out of the ordinary. 

Everything sounds as it should and I hang up the phone and go back to the report. My mind wanders though and I find myself thinking more about Al than I should be. Was he okay? Was he angry with me? And if he was, what was I going find when I went back to his quarters? Frankly, I didn't want to spend the rest of the night at odds with him over something that neither of us could control. Al would say that wasn't completely true, that I should just tell the committee their request had been unreasonable and the more I read of the report they have sent me, the more I had to agree with him. 

There is a knock on my office door after a few more minutes of me just staring at the report.

"Come in," I call out, not in the least surprised to find Al standing in the doorway. What does surprise me however, and what raises me to my feet to drag him inside as quickly as possible is his state of dress. Or should I say his state of undress. Covered from neck to knee by one of his uglier overcoats Al looks for all the world like a flasher from a B grade movie and I know without even having to check for myself that he is not wearing a stitch underneath.

"Hiya babe." He greets as I peer up and down the corridor, completely unconcerned by the prospect that someone may have seen him. 

Al is grinning broadly when I turn back to face him, the office door now closed securely behind us. "What you doing?" I demand, still not quite believing my eyes. "More importantly, what are you wearing?"

Al's grin grows even broader at my inquiry, his eyes brimming with roguish charm. "Well seeing as you've asked, Sam." 

Before I can think to stop him, Al unties the belt holding his coat closed, revealing his well-kept physique and leaving me momentarily lost for words. "Not a lot." He states matter-a-factly, retrieving something from one of the pockets before he slips the coat from his shoulders and then drops it at his feet.

I've seen Al naked before, so it's not exactly a shock to see him wearing nothing but one of his silk shirts. He has loosened all of the buttons on the one question though and the sheer fabric now hangs open, concealing very little and providing a cloth frame for his waking erection. My own body twitches at the sight and for reasons too numerous to name I feel my temperature begin to rise. 

I turn away, running a hand across my face in an attempt to clear my head and take a couple of steps back towards my desk. I can't believe Al sometimes. The things he does and the risks he takes with both of our reputations are simply beyond description. 

"So what do you think, kid?" He is saying next and I turn back to face him. "Can I start a new fashion trend or what?" He inquires, completely unperturbed by his own nudity or the fact that he is driving me up the wall with his behaviour. 

That's his plan of course. Forget playing by the rules or making agreements, this is Al Calavicci I'm dealing with here and judging by this latest attempt to gain my attention and his changing expression, all bets were off. 

I swallow hard, suddenly aware of how small my office really is as the look in Al eyes goes from playful to almost feral and he begins to advance on me, brushing his shirt aside with his free hand as he moves and reaching down to stroke the hardening flesh between his legs. I try to stand my ground, to show no fear but it's no use. The overwhelming urge to back up is too great and I take a single step backward, immediately colliding with something solid. 

Trapped as Al moves in for the kill, I find myself caught between the hard surface of my desk and the hard length of his now fully-fledged erection pressing up against me. His hands virtually seem to be everywhere at once; his mouth stealing my breath and forestalling any protest I might have intended to make. 

"What are you doing?" I gasp, as soon as Al comes up for air. It's a stupid question I know but for the life of me I can't think of anything else to say with him pushing my T Shirt out of the way and making very short work of the buttoned fly on my jeans. 

"What's the matter, Sam? Has it been so long that you've forgotten?" 

It hasn't been that long, a week, maybe two, but I do know what Al means, and it does feel like forever since we made love. We can't though, not yet anyway, and definitely not here I remind myself. I shake my head, trying to raise a hand between us to ward him off. "Al, please. This is my office and I still have more of the report to read."

Al doesn't even raise an eyebrow at me; he's never been overly worried about where we make love and he's far too busy at the moment working the last of my buttons free to be bothered, I think. 

"You really want to keep reading, Sam?" He asks once he's accomplished his goal, reaching inside my now open jeans to free my penis. I'm hard despite our surroundings and I close my eyes as soon as Al begins the familiar pumping of my shaft, enjoying the firm hold of his hand wrapped around me. 

I think I moan, I can't be certain but apparently Al takes my response as acquiescence. Yes, I know I should tell him to stop. That I should be more concerned about the fact that I didn't lock the door and what he thinks I am agreeing to, but with him slowly driving all thoughts of responsibly from my mind I honestly can't bring myself to care. I don't get long to enjoy myself however because Al releases the hold he has on me the moment I relax and as quickly as I have been trapped I am freed once again, and then turned to face my desk. 

My abandoned erection is carefully protected from the blunt edge by one of my lover's hands as I am moved into position while the other works to pull my jeans down to my ankles. And I moan again as I feel Al's equally heated length sliding up the back of my legs and then gently nudge my bare ass. 

"There ya go." He whispers against my back, reaching around me as he speaks to rearrange something on my desk. 

It takes me a moment for my focus to return, for me to understand that it's the report Al is referring to, not that I actually think he intends for me to do any more reading tonight but it does appear he had been paying more attention than I had thought. It's not the only item of interest on my desk however, there is a bottle of lube sitting alongside the report now, and it takes me another moment or two to realize that it must have been what he'd taken from his coat before he had discarded it. 

As always Al had come prepared and I sigh at the thought of just what he would do with his supplies if only I would let him. Closing my eyes as I feel his hands slide over both sides of my rump and then travel up to the T-shirt I still have on. "We're not going to start a trend with you wearing so many clothes, Sam." He informs me, his hands pausing briefly at the place where cloth covers flesh. 

It's the moment of truth, my chance to say no if I wanted to. To point out that this was neither the time nor place and I know from experience if that were my choice then it didn't matter how aroused we both were, Al would do whatever I asked of him. I sigh again, opening my eyes to stare down at the report and then at myself. I'm hard, close to the point of no return, but not quite there yet. I could hold Al to our agreement if I wanted to. Honestly though, who was I trying to kid, I wanted him has much as I knew he wanted me. 

I use actions rather words to give Al the answer I know he's waiting for. Reaching behind me I cover his hands with my own and together we lift my T-shirt over my head. 

The next few minutes are filled with Al putting his supplies to good use and when I finally can't take another moment of his teasing, he takes me. Harder than he ever has before and leaving no doubt in my mind that I could ever refuse him what he loves so much. 

I lay where I am bid, the surface of my desk cleared for the purpose, spreading my legs as wide I can. My jeans are still caught around my ankles, which make it somewhat difficult to give Al the access I know he desires. He doesn't complain though, in fact I think having me at his mercy makes him harder, more driven in his intent to claim what he's waited for, to claim what is his, I muse as I close my eyes, listening to the sounds of his obvious enjoyment. 

"So good." He pants, gripping my hips so hard I know he's leaving marks. "You feel incredible, Sam. God I've missed you."

Believe me the feeling is very mutual and even though speech is beyond me at the moment I think Al knows. The tension between us grows, the need inside of me becoming impossible to put off for much longer and I grip the far end of the desk to give myself leverage to move. Rearing back to meet each of his thrusts with equal force until all that is required is the touch of his hand to bring me to completion. 

Ever vigilant to my needs as well as his own; Al knows the exact moment to take me in hand and as the moment approaches I arch my back, bracing myself for blessed release. The world continues to turn while we find our own slice of heaven, locked together, one body, and one heart beating in unison.

\----*----

Sometime later, with my clothing returned to something that resembles its original order, I begin the task of tidying my desk, carefully replacing the report back in its folder, then settling it the right way up again, ready for the morning.

"I have no idea what I'm going to say to the committee." I tell Al. "Not that I'm complaining." I amend quickly, glancing up to note his progress dressing, smiling at him and his dishevelled appearance. 

"Glad to hear it." He replies, still attempting to make himself look halfway presentable before we venture outside my office and head back up to his quarters to sleep. 

I yawn, my energy spent. It was getting late now and after an evening mostly spent trying to avoid Al's advances I was looking forward to spending what remained of the night with him, curled around him as we both slept. I am also finding it difficult to be separated from him I realize, still watching him trying to straighten his coat.

I push off the corner of my desk and cross the short distance between us, gently taking the belt from his hands to tie it myself. "You'll do." I say, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and turning him towards the door.

"You think so, Sam?"

I smile and nod, wondering what Al could have been thinking to come down here wearing only his shirt and overcoat in the first place. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to dress like that?" 

I open the door and turn off the light in the time it takes Al to consider my comment, his face lit only by the security lights in the corridor. "Nah." He says, apparently discarding any lingering doubts about his appearance. "It had the desired effect…And, Sam," he goes on as I make one last check of my office. "I wouldn't worry about the committee if I were you."

"Why is that?" I ask, closing the door the behind us.

"I'll just tell them you got distracted," he grins. 

 

The End


End file.
